iPull a Prank
by H-Rex
Summary: Freddie pulls a prank on Sam but blames Nevel. He puts up signs saying who does Sam like more? Himself, Gibby, Or Jeremy. Win Freddie wins by a long shot what happens? SEDDIE ONE SHOT


**Ok third fan fic here! yes i've been extremely busy on this site. Since no one wanted to do this story I did it myself hope you like!**

**Again no ownership to iCarly.**

"Carly! Carly! You know how Sam put another dead fish in my locker?" Freddie said.

"Yea?" Carly said confused.

"Well look what I did to get her back!" Freddie said giving Carly a bright lime green paper.

**Samantha Puckett Has A Crush**

**Who Is It?**

**A. Gibby**

**B. Freddie**

**C. Jeremy**

**Vote On iCarly Tonight!**

**Winners Get Absolutely Nothing!**

"Freddie what to do you have a death wish or something! Sam is going to kill you!" Carly said.

"Yea I know but there's nothing she can do to stop the vote. I changed my password for my part of the web page and she can't do anything about it!" Freddie said happily.

"UGHHH Have you seen these dumb flyers I swear it was Nevel who did this! And now he's going to hack our web site again just to put up the vote!" Sam said. Angrily as always.

"Actually it was Fr OW! Freddie that hurt!" Carly yelled

"I know! How could NEVEL do this and why would he even mention my name? That little dork!" Freddie said. Sam and Carly just stared at him. Carly was confused. Sam was still pissed off.

"So you don't think you can stop that nub?" Sam asked.

"Well I suppose I can take down the vote tomorrow morning and block his server from hacking us ever again but the vote is still going to go through and there still is going to be a winner" Freddie winced. He didn't exactly want himself to be the winner. Sure he liked Sam but the winner was going to be pounded by her and he didn't need that.

"Whatever Frednumb just take down the vote as soon as possible." Sam said as she turned around and walked to her next class.

"I can't believe your going to get away with this." Carly said.

"I know I get to piss her off and not get hurt! It's awesome." Freddie said happily.

"Unless of course you win." Carly said with a smirk on her face and she turned around and left. Oy this was going to be a long night for Freddie.

_The Next Day_

"Ok you guys since so many of you voted for Sam's secret crush we decided to announce the winner on air! We have Gibby and Germ I mean Jeremy backstage and Freddie is working the camera so everybody is here Sam will you please announce the winner!" Carly said. Sam groaned.

"Ok here is the envelope and the winner is with WHAT 500,000 votes is FREDDIE?" Sam yelled in disbelief.

"Ok Freddie get out here." Carly said a little in shock, a little scared. Freddie sat the camera down and walked on screen terrified. Sam was still holding onto the envelope staring at it.

"Let me see that!" Freddie said. But Carly grabbed it first.

"Sorry Gibby you only got 6 votes! And Jeremy…. You got 2. Well that wraps up this iCarly. Well bye!" Carly said. Freddie turned off the camera. Sam looked like she was ready to kill.

"How could you win! Ugh Freddork!" Sam yelled. She stomped away.

"Well she toke it better than I thought." Carly said.

"Wait you knew I was going to win?" Freddie asked.

"Well yea it's so obvious that you like each other duh!" Carly said before she went to find Sam. Freddie walked downstairs. How could I be so stupid she actually liked me back??? Freddie thought.

"FREDDIE" Carly yelled.

"What! What!" Freddie asked as he ran downstairs.

"I can't find Sam you go look outside for me eh?" Carly said.

"Um Ok? Freddie said he knew exactly were Sam would be.

_A Few Minutes Later_

"Hey" Freddie said to the blonde sitting in HIS chair on HIS fire escape listening to HIS music. Sam turned around.

"Oh hey its you the guy I apparently have a crush on," Sam said. Freddie chuckled.

"What's so funny dork?" Sam asked pissed off.

"I'm sorry, it wasn't Nevel who put up the vote. It was me and before you pound me I didn't think I was actually win so I'm sorry." Freddie explained.

"Wow you put up the flyers and the voting box and everything. Hmm not really sure to think of that." Sam said.

"And hey I'm not the guy you apparently have a crush on." Sam turned around.

"Huh?" She said confused.

"I am the guy you have a crush on." Freddie said smiling.

"Ok you are so messed up." Sam began to say but se couldn't finish a pair of lips crashed onto hers. Her eyes whipped open immediately but soon closed them and enjoyed the more passionate kiss. He was right. Maybe Sam did have a crush on him.

**Ok I just loved the ending so I kept it there like that. Review please!**


End file.
